Digital Dynasty
by The Drastic Raven
Summary: (Note: Does not cover C.L.: Evolution aka season 5) Taking place in an alternate timeline of Digimon 02 after XANA's defeat, Jeremie and His friends meet Kyle Yamika, a tamer whom seeks revenge for his fallen digimon partner, drawing them, Lyoko and the Supercomputer into his path of destruction. Meanwhile, in Japan, the Digidestened are faced with a XANA possessed Owikawa.
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko

Digital Dynasty

A Code Lyoko/Digimon Crossover

Code Lyoko © MoonScoop, France 3, Canal J

Digimon © Toei, Bandai

Notes: This does NOT cover Code Lyoko: Evolution, as I have not seen that part of the series

This takes place in an alternate time line of Digimon Adveunture 02, after the episode "BlackWarGreymon's Destiny" ("The Seal of BlackWarGreymon"), and at the end of XANA's defeat after Code Lyoko: season 4, "Echoes"

Includes material from "Digimon Tamers" and OC's.

Prologue: The Fallen

_Underneath File Island_

_Digital world_

_Two months prior to the sealing of the worlds_

"Digi-modify! Speed activate!" Kylumi "Kyle" Yamika swipped the power card through his D-Power Digivice, giving his partner, Beelzemon, a much needed speed boost. The battle with Blackwargreymon was not going in their favor. Kyle couldn't believe how stupid he was to come here, to this underground city, alone! Now they were in a battle way out of they're league.

Beelzemon dodged one of Blackwargreymon's claws, shooting his guns. But it made no difference. He knew this was a one-way battle, but he needed to protect Kyle! His guns seemed to have little effect on this deranged digimon! He fired off shots repeatedly, but they only seemed to slow him down as he ended up pinned against the wall. Beelzemon then knew there was only one way he could save Kyle.

"KYLE! RUN! RUN, AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Beelzemon used his free hand to grab one of his shotguns and aimed for a support structure that held up the cavern they were in. Kyle, swiping a power card, had little choice to obey, as he ran for the cave entrance. The cave was collapsing rapidly, he had no time to look back. The cave approached an incline, and he tripped, but he couldn't stop, or he would die! He clawed his way up to the cave entrance, just before it collapsed, and continued to run until he was at a safe distance.

"Whew!" Kyle panted, out of breath. "Wow... That was a close one, wasn't it, partner?" He looked around. Beelzemon wasn't there. He called out for his partner, worried. Then, he looked behind him. The cave had completely caved in.

To his shock, and horror, all that remained of his digimon partner was a red rag that lay near the entrance to the former cave, being digitized.

Beelzemon was gone.

Chapter 1: Rebirth

_A Cabin on Mount Fuji_

_Japan_

_After the sealing of the worlds_

Owikawa was not surprised by the seal Blackwargreymon attempted to make. No matter, he would find a way to break it. Even now, as he typed his exploits on his laptop, he was plotting. Arukenimon and Mummymon were busy putting snow tires on the Subaru and tuning it up just in case they had to make another run to another hideout.

That's when the tables turned. For Yukio Owikawa was being watched. Watched not by Digimon nor human. But by an intelligence, nonetheless. An evil intelligence, with power that even the Dark Masters could not compare to.

That Intelligence was going to prove very deadly, as it took over his laptop.

At first, Owikawa thought it had crashed, but then, the eye was displayed on the screen. That single, red-glowing eye.

That eye, was now going to turn his whole world upside-down, as electricity surged through Owikawa's body, possessing him, taking over him.

XANA had returned. This time, in the flesh.

And he now had two more worlds to try and take over...

_Kadic Academy_

_France_

_Six Months later..._

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce our newest student in class." Mrs. Hertz announced, as she walked into her classroom of waiting students with a young Japanese boy. He wore a punk-style overcoat over a gray t-shirt and black jeans with grunge trainers. "This is Kylumi Yamika."

"Call me Kyle. It's a pleasure." He said with a hint of bitterness. He then picked the only seat available: Second Row, next to Sissy. But he just sat there and acted as if the occupied seat next to him was completely empty. He didn't even acknowledge Sissy's presence. Class went the same way as usual.

Today was Sissy's birthday, and everyone seemed to be trying to kiss up to her. But not the new guy, whom Sissy was curious about. So she decided she'd invite Kyle to a party she was planning. But he politely declined, saying he had studying to catch up on. Honestly, he was tempted to tear up the invitation right in front of her, but he just handed it back.

Kyle walked up to the dorm room, which he was now going to share with a student named Jeremie Belpois. Still mourning over the loss of Beelzemon, he walked in and set his bags down on the vacant bed.

That was when he noticed the complex computer in front of him. He looked at it's strange screen saver. It looked like something straight out of one of the Matrix movies. My roommate must be a real technical savant, he thought. Speaking of which, his roommate still wasn't around, but he saw a note next to the computer that said: Five O'Clock, Factory. Meet others. Kyle then looked at the clock. It was that time. He didn't know what the factory was about, but he figured he might just see what was on this computer.

If only he knew right then that the information on this computer would lead him back to the digital world, and to revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Reactivation

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Jeremie, and William were now leaving the Factory, just after shutting down the Supercomputer. Shutting down what seemed a part of their lives. XANA was gone. At least it seemed that way. Now they had the challenge of getting on with their lives, along with helping Aelita rebuild hers. Their new challenge was now getting used to the norm again.

"I think I'm going to miss Lyoko. Even more than extras at lunch..." Odd sighed as they walked back onto the school grounds.

"More than extras at lunch, huh?" Jeremie teased. "I never thought you'd miss anything more than food..."  
It was then that Jeremie noticed that Ulrich and Yumi were holding hands. Not suprising. Ulrich and Yumi had finally admitted their feelings toward each other and decided to pursue a relationship, and agreed not to care what Sissy or anyone else thought. For once, there was no challenge from William. Though in his case, he was troubled over a lot of things: For one, being possessed by XANA and not being able to do anything about it, more or less remember what he did. He was starting to have self doubts. Hopefully, he thought, I can put this all behind me.

"If only I hadn't let the Scyphozoa get a hold on me..."  
"I honestly doubt there was anything any of us could do." Aelita said. "Besides, that's over now... Let's just focus on the present."

They saw the new guy, Kyle, at a table. It looked like he was reading over class notes with two other students. The first was Micheal Dubuoi, a rich kid computer geek with skills that rivaled Jeremie. He was dressed in his usual blazer and khakis, with dress shoes to match.

The second was Ferruchio Kevarii, a student from Italy. He preferred being refereed to as, "Kev" Seeing as his first name could be difficult to pronounce, dressed in a polo t-shirt, and light colored pants, with a cut-off vest. He was always looking for some excitement in one form or the other.

If only they knew what they really was doing.

"So you're sure you want to check this out with me?" Kyle asked quietly.

"Why not?" Micheal Dubuoi said. "I've always have been curious as to why I've had this feeling of Deja-Vu all the time. At times I felt like I've had repeated the same day over and over again."

"Besides, who knows what could be in this so-called factory..." Kev began.

"Keep your voice down!" Kyle cautioned. "The principal's daughter is right over there! You think we want her, or anyone else involved?"

"Right. Sorry." Kev said.

"So when do you leave for the factory?" Micheal asked.

"Tonight." Kyle answered. "Meet me in the boiler room at ten o'clock, and make sure you're _not_ followed or seen. From there, we'll go to this 'factory' and investigate this computer that Belpois mentioned in his journal. I'll be waiting."


End file.
